1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting/receiving a video signal, and more particularly, to an apparatus for transmitting a video signal to a remotely installed display apparatus, and a corresponding apparatus for receiving a video signal. The present application is based on Korean Application No. 2001-70377, filed Nov. 13, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been commonly used as display devices, but the use of plasma display panels (PDPs) and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) is spreading rapidly. Therefore, it is apparent that PDPs and LCDs will take the place of CRTs in the near future.
However, display devices such as PDPs and LCDs do not perform functions of receiving or demodulating a video signal, and thus require an additional set top box (STB). A video signal is transmitted from the STB to a PDP or LCD via a wire. In general, since a PDP or an LCD is hung on the wall, many wires are required to transmit video signals from the STB thereto. These wires are unattractive to look at, and further, a signal may not be completely transmitted via the wire when the wire is long, thereby deteriorating the quality of an image reproduced.